Amor o ¿No?
by Silvia Karelia
Summary: Mi primer fic de Sex and the City! De hecho solo utilizo a los cuatro personajes principales para crear una nueva historia, pero con la mísma tematica de la serie


Capítulo 1: Perfección

En algún momento de nuestra vida buscamos la perfección; la relación perfecta, la carrera perfecta, el vestido perfecto, pero ¿en verdad puedes tener algo perfecto?

Es una noche de viernes como cualquier otra en mi vida; estoy con mis mejores amigas, festejando que ha llegado el viernes en un antro de la ciudad. Pedimos bebidas para todas mientras hablamos de lo que pasó en la semana

-Lo de siempre, estudiar, estudiar y estudiar- dijo Samantha mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Ella decía tener su carrera perfecta, estudiaba Odontología en su primer año; pero el hacer perfecta su carrera no le dejaba tiempo para nada más. –¡Por qué al fin es viernes!- dijo subiendo su bebida para chocarla con las nuestras. Sin embargo justo en ese momento un chico se acercara a ella para invitarla a bailar.

-¿Y que has hecho Charlotte?- pregunté mientras veíamos a Samantha alejarse entre la gente

-En realidad nada interesante, escribí a Jacob, pero no respondió- Jacob y Charlotte se habían conocido hace tiempo, estudiaron juntos en la preparatoria. Sin embargo Jacob había ido a Guadalajara por un año. Él y Charlotte habían mantenido un coqueteo desde que él se fue por correo electrónico, ella lo catalogaba como el hombre perfecto, tierno, caballeroso, con sus mismos ideales y metas.

-Es el "hombre perfecto" seguro que responderá después- dice Miranda animándola –Ahora, si me disculpan…- dijo levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a hablar con un chico cerca de la barra. Ella si que tenía una relación perfecta, tenía un novio que la adoraba, que se preocupaba por ella y que siempre estaba a su lado. Sin embargo a 

Miranda le parecía todo menos perfecto, ella no creía en la monogamia, y menos en la fidelidad.

-¿De verdad crees que Jacob sea el hombre perfecto?- pregunto intrigada

-Bueno no "el" hombre perfecto, solo el mío- dice confundiéndome aun más, pero mi confusión es interrumpida por unos lindos ojos cafés que no me quitan la vista de encima. Sonrío y saludo al chico que se acerca a nuestra mesa

-¿Es lindo no?- pregunto a Charlotte quién lo ve acercarse

-Claro, pero no tengo mucho ánimos de seguir aquí- dijo ella tomando su bolso –Te diviertes- me dijo despidiéndose de mi

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado

-Carrie, ¿y tu?-

-Marcos- punto a su favor, me gusta su nombre -¿Y a qué te dedicas?-

-Estudio actuación en…-

-Me encanta la actuación, sabes yo…- punto en contra, no sabía escuchar, y por lo visto le encantaba hablar de si mismo. Definitivamente no era mi hombre ideal.

Poco después de que regresé a casa, recibí una llamada de Charlotte

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó con curiosidad

-No muy bien- dije sin muchos ánimos –Resultó que solo tenía ojos lindos-

-¡Pues a mi me fue genial! Jacob regresó de Guadalajara y me mandó unas flores-

-¿No es algo cursi?-

-Claro que no- se defiende ella –Mañana tenemos una cita, nuestra primera cita-

-Pues espero que te diviertas- digo cerrando la conversación

Samantha había regresado a su casa después de la media noche, había compartido gran parte de la noche con Eric, quién estudiaba ciencias políticas o algo por lo parecido. A Samantha no le había importado mucho, sabía que no volvería a verlo y no le importaba, era solo un chico de una noche. Lo que no era algo pasajero era su carrera, y sabía que para lograr lo que quería tendría que dedicar los siguientes años de su vida solo a eso. Sin embargo había algo con lo que no había contado y que tocó a su puerta cuatro días después

-Gustavo ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó notablemente enojada

-Estaba cerca de aquí y quise saber en qué andabas-

-Estoy estudiando- dijo ella sin invitarlo a pasar, pero no fue impedimento para que él entrara saludara a todos. Se quedó platicando con su hermano mayor mientras ella entró a su habitación. Después de seis meses de no verlo ni saber nada de él se presentaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Él había sido su primera relación seria en mucho tiempo y Samantha había sido la novia perfecta; no le gustaban mucho las relaciones serias, pero cuando tenía una siempre daba todo de si para que ésta funcionara. Sin embargo Gustavo 

resultó no tener la misma idea, por lo que cuando Samantha se enteró que no era la única rompió con él. Pero no había sido fácil para ella, después de casi un año de relación ella intentó sacarlo de su vida, pero se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hermano.

-Espero no interrumpirte- dice Gustavo desde la puerta de su habitación

-En realidad si estoy un poco ocupada- dijo escondida entre el libro que tenía en la mano; los demás estaban regados por toda la cama alrededor de ella

-Quería disculparme contigo por ser tan estúpido-

-No tienes que hacerlo- lo cortó ella –ya lo pasado, pasado-

-Es que no es pasado para mi- dijo él sentándose frente a ella

-Para mi si- dijo serena pero segura –Y si me disculpas tengo tarea- dijo ella escondiéndose de nuevo tras su libro. Esperó a que él se saliera, suspiró profundamente y volvió a hacer su tarea.

De nuevo había cancelado y había mandado su ya usual mensaje "no puedo ir, lo siento. Te amo" Miranda ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, lo cual no significara que le agradara; pero jamás hizo algo para remediarlo ¿por qué empezaría ahora? Sin embargo tampoco era el tipo de chica que se quedara en casa solo porque su novio la plantó. Llamó al chico que había conocido aquella tarde que salió con sus amigas, Roberto. Marcó su número y concertó una cita con él. Terminó de arreglarse y salió a su encuentro. Bebieron un par de copas en un bar cerca del centro y después fueron al cine. Pero como era común en parejas que van al 

cine no se preocuparon por la película. Sin embargo al salir de la sala Miranda se encontró con su aun novio

-¿Miranda, qué haces aquí?- preguntó preocupado soltando la mano de su acompañante

-Es obvio que vine al cine ¿no te parece?- dijo furiosa. Sabía que ella no era precisamente la "única" en la vida de su novio, pero tampoco le iba a aclamar por ello. Se marchó indignada sin esperar una explicación, sabía que no la había.

Otra cita fallida ¿será que soy demasiado exigente? Su nombre era Luis, si era bastante amable y caballeroso, pero era muy retraído para mi gusto. Tenía que tomar la iniciativa para todo, yo lo invité a salir, yo decidí a dónde ir. Definitivamente no creía en el hombre perfecto, después de tantas desilusiones y tantas relaciones fallidas pero ¿quién no había tenido desilusiones en su vida? Pero no es posible creer en el hombre perfecto cuando te das cuenta que simplemente no existe

-Hola- dijo un chico realmente lindo mientras yo pensaba sentada frente a una fuente en un parque que encontré camino a casa -¿Esperas a alguien?-

-No, solo estaba pensando…-

-¿Y qué pensabas?-

-Nada importante- dije sin darle mucha importancia -¿Y tú esperas a alguien?-

-Si, pero parece que me dejaron plantado ¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado o algo?- dijo levantándose y tendiendo su mano para ayudarme

-Claro- dije tomando su mano y levantándome junto con él

-La pasé muy bien, gracias- dijo despidiéndose de él frente a la puerta de su casa

-Yo también, extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo- dijo acercándose a ella para besarla. Definitivamente era el hombre perfecto para ella y esa noche en su primera cita lo había reafirmado una vez más; sin embargo cuando las cosas marchan perfecto siempre hay algo que lo arruina

-Regresaré a Guadalajara el próximo mes- dijo él al separarse de ella –Pero espero poder pasar este mes contigo- dijo él besándola de nuevo sin esperar su respuesta. Después de todo no podía ser perfecto, al menos no tan lejos.

-Jamás discutimos la exclusividad, además tú también estabas con alguien más- dijo él a Miranda. Fue a buscarla para arreglar las cosas, porque aunque no quería ser exclusivo, sabía que tampoco quería perderla

-Solo era un amigo- miente ella

-Mira cariño- dijo acercándose a ella –Estamos mejor así, yo te quiero a ti, pero a veces quiero variedad ¿Me entiendes verdad?-

-Como quieras- dijo aun algo enojada.

No había podido dejar de pensar en sus palabras desde que lo había visto, y habría querido olvidar el asunto y ya, pero no podía. Hasta había reconsiderado regresar con él, pero sabía que Gustavo no había cambiado y que jamás lo haría

-Hola preciosa- le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida. Jamás la había ido a buscar a su escuela, ni siquiera cuando eran novios

-Vine por ti, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial- Samantha lo miró desconfiada

-No te preocupes, es un lugar que conoces- La llevó caminando por los grandes campos de la universidad hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado y lleno de vegetación.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial aquí?- preguntó ella

-Que en este lugar tu y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo- dijo besándola a lo que ella no se resistió

-Me divertí- me dijo al llevarme a casa –me alegra haberte conocido-

-A mi también- dije besándolo en la mejilla a modo de despedida –Adiós- Después de haber pasado las dos horas anteriores con él me había dado cuenta que si creía en el hombre perfecto. Había conocido a Nick y todas mis dudas y prejuicios habían desaparecido; había encontrado al hombre perfecto y no porque de verdad lo fuera, sino porque por un momento desaparecieron los defectos y errores, en ese momento él era perfecto para mí.

Continuará…

Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a mis tres mejores amigas, a quienes quiero mucho y me han ayudado siempre. Esto es por aquél reclamo que me hicieron una vez que nunca las metía en mis historias, pues aquí está, es completamente inspirada en ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que las haya entretenido un rato. También espero recibir algún comentario de su parte (les gustó o no? Muy cursi?) Bueno espero verlas pronto!!

Love ya α Kare!


End file.
